Hoy Igual Que Ayer
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Y allí sigue el mismo chico de todos los días, sentado en la última butaca, no saben lo que realmente hace, y ella, la niña con alma de ángel, tiene nombre de poesía, que le recuerda a las tardes de verano. Drabble. Sakura/Syaoran. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a CLAMP, incluido Syaoran.

* * *

—**Hoy Igual Que Ayer—**

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do_

**&.**

Y allí sigue el mismo chico de todos los días, sentado en la última butaca, donde nadie se sienta, a excepción de él, con la misma mochila de cada día y con la libreta que ha de cargar siempre consigo, la que nunca deja, la que no olvida, ni por error, porque ninguna persona debe saber lo que esos papeles encuadernados guardan, eso está prohibido.

No saben lo que realmente hace, aunque más claro no puede estar. La clase comienza con el profesor al hablar, lo mismo de siempre, pasa lista y todos han de responder, entonces cuando la nombran a ella, todo cambio, todo se torna un poco irreal. Él saca la libreta, la abre y empieza a escribir.

Ella, la niña con alma de ángel, la que se sienta a diez pasos de donde está él, tiene nombre de poesía, que le recuerda a las tardes de verano, con olores dulces de pastel, ella tiene nombre de flor que le hace ser alguien que sólo por ella se permite ser.

Las palabras de su alma las plasma entre pluma y papel, sólo para recordar que ella existe y no es asunto de su fantasiosa mente.

Ella observa el paisaje de la ventana, con los cerezos copados de flores, con las personas que van y vienen, después voltea y sonríe entrecerrando los ojos, para saludar a su amiga, la chica del pelo negro que se sienta a su lado, al rato el profesor le pregunta algo de la clase que ella responde con palabras melodiosas que hacen eco en su corazón, porque hasta la ciencia tiene algo de magia cuando habla, en esa chica especial habita un mundo de hadas y duendes que él quiere hacer realidad.

Así pueden irse pasando cada uno de los segundos, cada una de las horas, de las clases, y él no se cansará de ponerle atención a todo el gesto que ella haga, porque aunque se sepa de memoria que ahorita tomará el lápiz entre sus manos, o que luego dará vueltas sin cesar, lo hace de manera que suene diferente, que sea desigual, para que no le quite la mirada y la admire sin cesar.

Los días van pasando hasta tornarse semanas y meses, y el chico que se sienta hasta atrás, que sólo tiene un solo amigo y no suele hablar, sigue haciendo las cosas igual, a veces tratando de pasar desapercibido y otras, muy pocas, le roza el brazo al pasar, algunas más con su palma de la mano toca la calidez de la suya, y para él es como tocarle el corazón.

¿De qué color será su alma? Se preguntará muy a menudo. Ha de ser verde, amarilla o roja. Más de cientos de colores ha de ser. Pero algo el dice que el rosa es especial, porque de ese color tiene las mejillas cuando se sonroja y ese es el color que le gusta a él. Sí, rosa ha de ser.

Todos saben que es un chico raro con quien nadie acostumbra hablar, que le gusta guardar silencio en lugar de conversar, y sólo tiene un mejor amigo, así siempre será, todos saben que él gusta de la despistada chica de ojos cetrinos, que va a casa con brinco, pirueta y salto.

Es un secreto a voces que él quiere una sonrisa de ella, que aquella vez cuando le devolvió su cartera y accidentalmente se tomaron de la mano, las estalactitas de su alma se resquebrajaron, haciéndole sentir calidez en su andar y fue un poco más feliz de lo permitido cuando la niña del nombre de poesía le dijo _gracias._

Sólo es ella la que no sabe lo que causa en él, tantas tontas sonrisas y miradas furtivas para ver si existe un mundo donde quepan su amor junto con él.

Así han de seguir pasando los días, donde todo es distinto y hace lo mismo que ayer, porque ya ha de llegar el día en que se decida a decirle a Sakura —la niña de los ojos bonitos— que es el sueño de él, que ese chico que se sienta hasta atrás y se permite fantasear con ella no es otro más que yo, Syaoran Li, el joven raro y silencioso que sólo anhela un mundo con ella.

* * *

Hello, soy nueva en este fandom, es mi primer drabble de ellos y espero que no halla quedado con frijoles mal cocinados, así que se agradecen reviews para mejorar, alegran el día, además.

Atte.

**Madame . 03/03/10**

**REEDITADO: **27/12/10


End file.
